


At first sight, I recognise you, as if our souls were calling for each other

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (also if there are other tags I can put in. tell me please it'd be a huge help), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Because this is reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reincarnation, They are DIFFERENT people each time around, Vaginal Sex, so like OC's I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: "A soulmate is an ongoing connection with another individual that the soul picks up again in various times and places over lifetimes. We are attracted to another person at a soul level not because that person is our unique complement, but because by being with that individual, we are somehow provided with an impetus to become whole ourselves."-- Edgar Cayce





	At first sight, I recognise you, as if our souls were calling for each other

**Author's Note:**

> For Void! Happy Springfairy my dude!

There is a saying about constants in life. That the only things certain in this world, the only constants, are Death and taxes. But these are things only seen by Humanity’s eyes. There are things that exist far beyond what we can see, far beyond any of our senses.

 

Call it what you will, Fate, Reincarnation, Destiny, Circumstance or Chance. There is something that calls certain people together, that leaves traces of a long lost life in the memory of a child.

 

Something that makes people meet someone and know deep inside of them that they’ve met before. That you can meet someone and just  _ click _ with them, like you’ve spent your whole life with them even though you’ve only known each other for an hour.

 

Something that crosses gender, sex, religion, colour, time and distance. A Burmese girl with the memories of a Japanese soldier. An Englishman with the memories of a Scottishman. A toddler with the memories of being a navy fighter so strong that he could pre-flight check a plane.

 

This is a story of a pair of those people, called together again and again throughout thousands of years. And every story has a beginning, this is theirs.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The first time these souls meet is back just over two thousands years ago, when Britain belonged to the Celtic people.

 

They meet as Renn and Garrick, the daughter and son respectively of two Clan leaders. They’re due to be married to each other when Garrick reaches manhood in a years time, Renn being four years older than him.

 

Renn will say later that it wasn’t love at first sight for her. She just saw a young man - yet again smaller than her, which wasn’t unusual since the smallest person in her bloodline was said to be only seven feet tall. She didn’t even know if the man due to become her husband could fight or not. She knew nothing about him apart from what she could see right now and she wasn’t impressed. At least he had tattoos, so he did  _ something _ to get them.

 

For Garrick however, it was most definitely love at first sight, or in the very least, lust at first sight. His future wife was a  _ mountain _ of a woman, easily towering over him. At least eight feet tall to his six feet eight inches. He might grow a few more inches in the coming years but he felt a thrill go through him at the thought that he’d always be smaller than her. She was clearly a warrior as well, strongly muscled and covered in tattoos.

 

For the sake and welfare of their Clans, the marriage happens but it takes time for them to get used to each other. Apart from the first night to consummate the marriage, they don’t have sex for a year, a private agreement between them. Because whilst Garrick would  _ love _ to fuck her senseless, they both would prefer it to be more comfortable and enjoyable than the first time which was a mess. Garrick having only slept with other men before and Renn a virgin.

 

They learn about each other, learn what they want for the future, learn about each other beyond the first impressions they had. How Garrick  _ is _ a warrior like his father and his father before him but hasn’t been in as many fights as Renn. How Renn discovered her love for fighting, for being a warrior, when she was a child almost into her twelfth year and was faced with Death in the form of a wolf. She won but was left with deep scars along her side, scars she shows Garrick and bites back a gasp as he kisses them, praising her.

 

When the year is up, she hates to admit it but Garrick makes her feel happy in her heart, she feels content around him and when he kisses her, she feels that curl of heat deep inside of her that she was told about by one of her happily married friends. It makes her want to lie down with Garrick, to kiss him more, to have him above her, inside her, loving her like a husband. So she does and it’s  _ good _ .

 

Five years later, they make a name for themselves during a raid made upon their Clans by an enemy Clan, a name that gets stronger over the following years and fights. They become known as Dragon blessed, which comes from when the buildings around them are burning down, fire spread everywhere, people screaming and running away but they remain fighting the enemy.

 

Swords flashing in the light of the fire, slicing through the air, sending blood splattering across them, howls of agony from their enemies as they die. Renn roaring out her anger and fury at them, Garrick silent but just as focused as his wife in killing those who threatened his Clan. Both of them uncaring about the wounds they recieve, nor the fire kissing at their clothes, burning their skin, only thinking about protecting their home.

 

The enemies that manage to survive them, and the rage of the other warriors that come back home just in time, tell the rest of their Clan about the two warriors who were uncaring about the fire, bloodlust in their eyes and covered in blood. And in the manner of any tale told, it gets exaggerated the more and more it’s told until it’s said that they were untouched by the fire dancing across their skin, their blades turning into giant claws that tore apart their enemies.

 

But at the time of it happening, they’re not focused on the future, on the name they’ll get, on the years coming where they become the Chiefs of their Clan and lead them all. Instead they’re focused on the here and now, on the hurt people, on the dead, on the fire that needs to be stopped before it devours everything.

 

It takes hours to help with what they can, putting out the fire, burying the dead and carrying the injured to where they can be healed. They keep moving until they’re dragged away and told to rest as they’ve done what they can.

 

But their blood is still burning hot in them and once they’re alone, Renn crashes their mouths together, passionate in her need, biting at Garrick. They tumble back onto their bed, Garrick on top of Renn and grinding down onto her as they tear at their clothes, yanking them off and throwing them away.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Renn pants out and Garrick stops, waiting for what’s wrong. “I, I want to be on top. Please my love.”

 

Garrick groans deep in his throat and eagerly turns them over so Renn is sat on his lap. She doesn’t waste any time, sinking herself down onto his cock, moaning in pleasure as she’s filled. Renn fucks herself down onto Garrick, hard and rough, one hand pinching her nipple and the other intertwined with one of Garrick’s.

 

“Oh, oh Garrick!” Renn cries out, uncaring for whoever can hear her. “Husband! I love you so much! You fuck me so good, give me what I need! So strong, so good!”

 

Garrick groans again, clutching at her ass, his fingers digging deep into the softness there. He shoves his hips up, matching Renn’s rhythm. “My sweet wife, such a beautiful warrior. So much stronger than I. I love fucking you, love filling your cunt up!”

 

Renn moans and shivers, feeling her pleasure rise deep inside of her, so close to the end. “Garrick! Say you’re mine, now and forever! Tell me I’m the only one for you!”

 

“You’re the only one I see my darling, my sweet bird. I promise that you will be the only one for me forever, this life and the next!” Garrick growls out.

 

Renn screams as her pleasure crashes through her like a waterfall, clenching hard around Garrick, shaking even harder. She feels Garrick fuck into her once, twice more, and then cum inside her, filling her with warmth.

 

All of her frantic energy rushes out of her at once and she feels weak, carefully rolling them over so they’re both on their sides, trying to keep Garrick inside of her for just a little longer.

 

He kisses at her breasts, both of them heaving for breath. They lie in comfortable silence for a while before Garrick speaks in a quiet voice, meant for just the two of them.

 

“I was saying the truth Renn. I’m so in love with you, you’re the only one I see. And no matter how many lives we have, I will always love you. I am lost and weak without you, you are my heart, my soul. And I hope that if the Gods and Goddesses are kind, we’ll keep meeting.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

It was kind and when it was their time, their souls were reborn. But whilst It is kind enough to bring them back to Life, It doesn’t control when, where or who they come back as. There are lives after lives after lives where Garrick and Renn are reborn but never meet.

 

One dies before they can meet, or is already dead. They’re born in places too far apart to ever meet. They’re born close enough, within the same age range, but never meet. There’s only so much It can do.

 

They don’t miss each other, they feel like something is not right, but how can you miss something you never knew of?

 

And with the amount of people rapidly rising, it gets harder and harder every time. But they do meet again. Just not as much as It would like.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next time they meet isn’t an as easy one.

 

Gareth is just trying to have a quiet drink in the saloon after a hard day’s work when the other local men starts a fight with the group of transients who had just come into town looking for a job. He’s not entirely sure what sets it off, an insult, someone flirting with the wrong girl or most likely just the fact that the group are mostly Mexican and the locals are white.

 

Hell they still have trouble with him, as a black man, and he’s been living here for years now.

 

Gareth knows that the Sheriff or one of his deputies will be here soon, all too eager to ‘sort’ things out, and he plans on not being here when that happens. So gulping down the last bit of his beer, he gets up to leave.

 

He’s halfway through the saloon when one of the transients gets in his way and swings at him. Gareth’s not really a fighter but he knows how to throw a punch and he doesn’t hesitate, blocking the hit and striking the guy square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. Gareth takes the opening and flees the saloon, just in time as a couple of minutes later he looks back to see the deputies riding up to the saloon. He sighs and shakes his head, going back to the farm to sleep, knowing that it’s more hard work in a matter of hours.

 

The next few days he’s working so hard he forgets about the fight, about punching that one guy. It come back to haunt him the next week though when his boss tells him that Gareth is to head a group of men he’s hired to work the fields, make sure they’re not getting up to no good whilst they’re working.

 

As he talks to them, explains what he wants from them, his rules, what they’re doing for the time they’re hired, Gareth sees a familiar face in the middle of the crowd.

 

A face with a bruise running along his jaw, mostly hidden under the heavy beard. Gareth pauses for a second and thinks. He looks again at the group looks around for anyone within earshot - no-one, good.

 

“Take this as the warning it is. Boss is decent to me and to the others who came before you, pays good. The others in town are still having problems with me and I’ve been here for over ten years. The Sheriff and his deputies are  _ not _ safe, they will try to provoke you into fighting them, for a reason to beat you senseless or worse.  _ Don’t _ flirt with any of the ladies, try to keep the bar fights down.”

 

They all nod, understanding. He nods back and leads them to where they’ll be working. He hopes they listen to him. Once there, Gareth lets the rest of them past him and catches hold of the man he punched.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry for punching you, I was trying to leave and wasn’t part of the fight. I knew the Sheriff was coming and I need this job.”

 

The man nods and offers his hand. “No hard feelings, I understand. Rafael.”

 

“Gareth.” He says back and shakes it.

 

He leaves them to their job, he’s got other things he also needs to do and he’s hoping that they’re smart enough to know how to do their jobs well.

 

It’s a hot day and he’s sweating heavily within a few hours, knowing that the workers will be sweating just as heavily, Gareth finds one of the barrels of water that’s open and picks it up. The cups floating on top of the water clunk together as he carries it down to the fields.

 

He calls out to them after he puts the barrel down, pointing at it. He scoops out a cup of water for himself and moves out of the way as the closest workers move to get their own. Gareth takes a few minutes to drink his water, watching the others do the same, before dropping his cup into the water barrel and walking off.

 

Time passes, everyday more or less the same. Wake up, get dressed, eat something, work all day, checking on the workers, grab a drink at the salon, go back home and sleep until it’s time to wake up. It’s mind-numbing work but it’s  _ paying _ work and that’s hard to come by.

 

It starts to change when one night at the salon, Rafael leaves the table of his friends and walks over to Gareth’s, sitting down across from him. Gareth raises an eyebrow at him, wanting an answer.

 

“I figured you wouldn’t mind me sitting with you, talking with you.” Rafael says.

 

Gareth grunts. “It ain’t going to get you any favours, getting friendly with me.”

 

“Nah, I didn’t expect that, just figured you needed someone to talk to.”

 

Gareth grunts again but he’s right, it’s been a while since he could talk to someone. It’s easy conversation too and he finds himself smiling later on in it.

 

It becomes an easy friendship, like they’ve known each other for years. Rafael makes him laugh, puts him at ease. He doesn’t expect or want anything from Gareth, no special treatment, no favours, nothing but some good conversation.

 

It’s a few months into their friendship that it changes yet again. In a way that Gareth had never expected it too.

 

Rafael comes to him one night, when he’s out checking on the cattle, far away from the farmhouse and anyone else. They talk, Gareth happy to see him and then Rafael changes everything for him.

 

He presses Gareth up against a tree and kisses him! Rafael’s beard scratching over his own clean-shaven face, when Gareth gasps in shock, a tongue slides into his mouth. There are hands sliding over his body,  _ touching _ him in places no-one else has in a long time.

 

Gareth moans, letting himself feel the heavy weight of another man pushing against him, the broad calloused hands running over his skin. But he pushes at Rafael until the other man stops and steps back, watching Gareth like a hawk.

 

“What, what the fuck was that?!” Gareth sputters out.

 

“A kiss.” Rafael says, voice deep with lust. “I’ve seen the way you look at me Gareth, when I’m working in the fields, when my shirt isn’t on, when you make me laugh.”

 

“I’m, I’m, no, I’m not, I.” He stammers, feeling the blood drain from his face.

 

Rafael steps closer to him and places a hand on his hip, pressing his mouth to Gareth’s once more before breathing out a sentence that makes Gareth shiver.

 

“I know you’re like me, feel the want for men like others do for women.”

 

“I, I can’t, I need this job, the rest of the town.” Gareth’s trapped in Rafael’s gaze, feeling the heat in them.

 

“They won’t know, we can keep it secret, hidden. But don’t you want to try it? Want to risk it for something that could be so good for you.”

 

Rafael is like a temptation to him, offering up sweet things that he’s wanted for so long, not daring to even think of them even when he’s alone.

 

He falls.

 

Pulling Rafael back into a fiery kiss that sets Gareth’s blood ablaze, fueled with a desire he’s never dared feel. Rafael taking control of the kiss, hands free to explore Gareth’s body, Gareth helplessly clutching at him, letting him show Gareth what to do.

 

It’s a heady month of sneaking away during the dead of night, of secret kisses, of hands touching him, of Rafael pressed against him,  _ inside _ of him, above him and  _ taking _ him. It’s amazing, more than he ever thought it’d be, it makes him feel strong, feel weak, he knows it’s dangerous but he wants  _ more _ .

 

It’s getting close to the time of the year where Rafael’s group will be leaving soon, moving on to new places, finding new work. And he knows it’s silly, they’ve only known each other for under a year, but Gareth finds that he doesn’t want Rafael to leave. He feels connected to someone for the first time and he doesn’t want to lose that.

 

He says as such to Rafael one night, when they’re curled up together in the grass, Gareth feeling the ache of Rafael being inside him. He risks everything they have, that they are, saying this to Rafael, knowing that he has no idea if Rafael is the same.

 

It’s the most amazing feeling when Rafael kisses him and says it’s the same for him.

 

“It’s like the stories my Mama used to tell me, of when she met my Papa and just  _ knew _ that he was the one for her. She always hoped I’d find someone like that, find someone that I felt like I’d known forever. I don’t think this is what she expected but I know she’d be happy that I’m happy.”

 

Gareth kisses Rafael again and again. God he feels happy.

 

“I have a sister.” He offers. “She lives up country in a large town. It’s not as bad as here, for us to be together. We’d still need to be careful but we’d be able to be happy. I’ve got money tucked away. Enough to get us a train ride up, to find a cheap place to sleep.”

 

Rafael hums in thought. “My group, I’ve got a good share of money that I can take out. There’s been others that have left so they won’t mind my leaving.”

 

Gareth offers his hand and Rafael entwines their fingers together.

 

A few weeks later, they’re on a train ride that’s taking them to Gareth’s sister who knows they’re coming. They keep a low profile during the ride, staying polite and quiet. Just in case.

 

When they reach their destination, stepping off the train onto the platform, they’re met by Gareth’s sister who has a couple with her.

 

“Gareth!” She exclaims sweeping him up into a hug. He laughs and grips her tight, picking her up off the ground and swinging her a little.

 

He puts her down and holds her hands, stepping back and looking at her.

 

“You look well Joanna. Living here’s been good to you?”

 

She laughs, agreeing, and gestures to the couple. They step forward and offer their hands to Gareth.

 

“We’re close friends of Joanna.” They say.

 

Gareth shakes their hands and looks closer at the three of them. They’re a little  _ too _ close to Joanna to be just friends, he thinks. Understanding why she’s brought them with her, he gestures Rafael forwards who shakes all three hands.

 

“This is Rafael,  _ my _ close friend.” Gareth replies, seeing her understand as well.

 

“It’s an absolute delight to meet you Rafael.” She says, smiling at him. “Both of you, welcome to Los Santos.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Their souls come back to It and It sends them back out time after time. It can’t pick and choose who they become, It has millions of souls to keep track off, to send back out. It tries Its best to do right by each soul but there’s so many to look after.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Alarms are screaming and howling, louder than the people who Jeremy and Michael are herding into a back room, guns pointed firmly at them.

 

Gavin is busy breaking into the jewel cases, trying to get what they’re here for, with Geoff protecting his back. Jack’s waiting with the car, ready for when she's going to be alerted to come and pick them up.

 

Ryan’s left to scope out the rest of the Kortz Center to make sure there's no one left hiding to try and sneak out, to attack them when they're not expecting it. He clears out each area swiftly, knowing the cops will be here soon, mentioning what area he’s just cleared to the others.

 

He gets to the last room and sweeps through it. Which is easy as it’s a much smaller room than all the others, not as many exhibits. On his way out of the room, Ryan’s eye is caught by one exhibit tucked away to the side, he feels drawn to it.

 

It’s got ‘People of Los Santos’ written on the information plaque, old photos of people from years ago are inside of it. Ryan stares at the photos, of these people long dead by the clothes they’re wearing and how old the photos are. He focuses on one photo, it’s of two men, one black and one mexican, sat next to each other. They’re in their sixties, heavily wrinkled but happy, smiling at each other, clearly in love.

 

Ryan tilts his head, curious, as he looks at this one photo. It’s automatic, he doesn’t think about doing it, he just  _ does _ . Smashing the glass covering the photos and picking that one photo up, it’s wrapped in something that he thinks is to keep it safe from damage. He tucks it away into his jacket, Ryan’s not sure why but he  _ wants _ this photo.

 

He blinks and refocuses on the task at hand, leaving the room.

 

“Last area clear.”

 

“Good, we’ve got what we came here for. Time to go.” Geoff replies. “Beardo, you’re up.”

 

Ryan hurries back to the others, getting ready to fight any cops stupid enough to get in his way.

 

The next half hour is filled with screaming from the cops, shooting from both sides and giddy laughter from Ryan. It’s mostly Jack’s driving that gets them away with a side of the cops deciding that enough of them have been killed or injured to make this not worth it.

 

It’s only when they’re back in the penthouse, when they’re safe, that the sting reaches him. The gems have the lads cooing over them, Jack keeping an eye on them. Geoff’s looking at him and sees Ryan twitch, knowing that something’s wrong, he hurries over.

 

“It’s only a graze.” Ryan says, trying to keep Geoff calm. It doesn’t work as Geoff glances over to Jack who nods and then he’s motherhenning Ryan off to their room, knowing that Ryan prefers privacy when injuries get looked at.

 

Geoff tugs at his jacket when the door is closed behind them and Ryan gladly sheds it for him, not flinching this time because he expects the sting when his movements pull at the graze. He grabs out the photo before it can get crumpled and pulls off his mask, chucking it down on top of the jacket.

 

Checking the graze out and cleaning it up with the medical supplies Ryan keeps in their rooms, Geoff spots the photo in Ryan’s hands. “So, what’s that then?”

 

Ryan shows it to Geoff. “A picture, I saw it on my rounds at the Center. I just.... felt like I  _ needed _ it. The men in it, they look so in love. And so eerily familiar, like I’ve seen them before.”

 

He pauses, knowing what the next sentence sounds like. “It’s, it’s like I’ve  _ been _ them, like I’m just looking at a photo of myself with my partner.”

 

Geoff hums in thought, looking closer at the photo. He tilts his head in thought. “That’s a little weird… but I get what you mean. Looking at it myself, they do feel like I’ve seen them before.

 

Ryan's mood changes to the one only Geoff gets to see, the soft gentle one, the one that is masked to even the others. “Do, do you believe in reincarnation Geoff? I know it's silly, but I do.”

 

Geoff hums in thought and tugs Ryan down onto their bed, putting the photo onto the sidetable. He lies next to Ryan and reaches out to touch the wren tattoo on Ryan's side gently.

 

“I believe in myself, in you, in  _ now _ .” Geoff says quietly. “But… I know that I alway felt off without tattoos, like I was naked and I didn’t know why. I know that when I first met you, when you held your gun to my head, I knew you were meant to kill me, paid good money too. But at the same time, it was like I just  _ knew _ that you wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

He grunts as he settles better onto the bed. “I know that being with you, it’s like part of me was waiting for you to find me, to love me. I’m not sure what that means really, whether it’s destiny, reincarnation or just my foolish old heart. I just know that I’m happy where I am right now, with you, with our family.”

 

Ryan wraps his arms around Geoff as Geoff keeps talking. “If this is fate, in reincarnation, that sort of thing. Then I hope that the future us’s find each other, I want them to be just as happy as I am right now.”

 

Ryan giggles softly. “You're such a romantic Geoff.”

 

Leaning in to kiss him, Ryan murmurs. “I hope so too.”


End file.
